Retail stores continuously strive to improve relative to their capabilities for protecting merchandise items. Given the many different product materials, packaging materials, shapes and sizes of merchandise items, it can be appreciated that protection of such items is rarely accomplished via a “one size fits all” approach. Instead, it is often the case that different styles and functions for security devices are employed for protection of respective different items.
In this regard, for example, some security devices are pinned or otherwise affixed to merchandise items, some security devices are wrapped around merchandise items, and some security devices entirely contain merchandise items or at least a portion of such items. The security devices can also employ different security measures. In some cases, the security devices may activate a local, audible alarm. In other cases, the security devices may activate a gate alarm or other remote notification system. In still other cases, the security device may simply be extremely difficult to open, or may release ink or in some other way devalue the item if the security tag is tampered with.
Regardless of the merchandise being protected or the specific measures employed, retail stores and other businesses have a continuous desire to reduce losses through theft. Although better security devices are always likely to remain in demand, there is a matching desire to increase effectiveness while reducing the cost of the security devices, and reducing the cost of the corresponding systems that supplement the security devices.